Map25: Lost Colony
The Lost Colony is the first of two maps set in space. There are spacewalk sections where the player will have to platform jump through low gravity to progress, and touching either the floor or the ceiling of the map results in instant death. Therefore it is safer to Turbo run into the spacewalk and double jump to reach the entrance on the other side, rather than immediately jumping. Average Payout: 12,000 credits Secrets 1. The first room to the east with the zombie scientists has a secret wall to the immediate right of the entrance. 2. A ramp with armor bonuses leads north out of the same room. At the bottom, check the wall to the left for a secret door, and then wall jump into it. 3. The first room to the west of the start point, with the cloverleaf patterns on the floor, has a fake wall in the northwest column. Double jump from the nearby platform with the health bonuses to reach the items. 4. The west passage from the cloverleaf room leads to a blue gravity shaft. High up on the east side is a fake wall. 5. There is a boss room after the 5-key door. Look around after the fight and check the automap for a secret stash in the northeast. It is low enough to be reached with an ordinary rocket jump. Secret Enemy In the spacewalk section, firing a remote control rocket to the east and around the corner to the south reveals a parked UFO. As the rocket flies close to the UFO, there will be a fadeout effect and the player will be teleported into the UFO to fight a gray alien named OVNI (the Spanish acronym for UFO). As soon as it dies, the player is teleported back to the room where they fought the catharsi. Due to an incompatibility, this script did not work properly in Prodoomer v2 with GZDoom 2.2.0. However, it does work in Prodoomer v3 with GZDoom 2.2.0. Rings 47 Take the eastern path after the ramp with the armor bonuses. The room right before the switch room has a cross pattern on the floor. Look up to the skylight and you'll see the ring. Use a mine + grenade jump and land on the crosspiece to get it. 48 This is on the top of the central spire in the boss room. Wall jump to get on top of one of the peripheral spires, then rocket jump on top of the central spire. 49 This ring is visible on the way to the five colored switch room, but the only way to open the door is with a switch behind a sealed door just before the spacewalk section where the plasma zombies were. To open that door, the player has to open the door right before the exit without going out the exit. Run back and hit the switch, then return and get the ring. Secret Ring #3: Cyan Immediately before the first spacewalk, and down the hall from the switch that opens access to Ring 49, is the rounded bend in the hallway. Check the automap and a teleporter will be visible here. The ceiling of this hallway corner is false, allowing the player to double jump through it into low gravity, from where they can reach the platform with the teleporter. This teleporter leads to the ring. Category:MAP25